sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Danjaq
| founder = Albert R. "Cubby" Broccoli Harry Saltzman | location_city = Santa Monica, California | location_country = United States | key_people = Michael G. Wilson Barbara Broccoli | products = James Bond films | revenue = | operating_income = | subsid = Eon Productions | homepage = }} Danjaq, LLC (formerly Danjaq S.A. and Danjaq Inc.) is the holding company responsible for the copyright and trademarks to the characters, elements, and other material related to James Bond on screen. It is currently owned and managed by the family of Albert R. Broccoli, the co-initiator of the popular film franchise. Eon Productions, the production company responsible for producing the James Bond films, is a subsidiary company of Danjaq. History Founding Danjaq S.A. was founded by Albert R. Broccoli and Harry Saltzman after the release of the first James Bond film Dr. No, in 1962, to ensure all future films in the series. The new company was to be called Danjaq, a combination of Broccoli and Saltzman's respective wives' names ('Dan'a Broccoli and 'Ja'c'q'''ueline Saltzman). In 1962, Danjaq began its association with United Artists. Ownership Due to a series of failed business interests, Harry Saltzman's personal financial difficulties forced him to sell his 50% share of Danjaq to United Artists in 1975. In 1986, Albert and Dana Broccoli acquired United Artists' 50% stake in the company and so assumed complete control of Danjaq.Danjaq, S.A. v. Pathe Communications Corporation, No. 91-55878. (Oct 6 1992) United States Court of Appeals, Ninth Circuit. John Cork claims that in exchange for the sale, MGM/UA received an exclusive distribution deal with Danjaq that is far more lucrative than when the shares were originally owned by Broccoli and Saltzman. Following the death of Albert Broccoli in 1996 and Dana Broccoli in 2004 control of Danjaq was passed to Michael G. Wilson.Danjaq LLC v. Sony Corp., 263 F.3d 942 (9th Cir. 2001) Copyright status Although the trademarks for material related to the Bond films are held by Danjaq, the copyrights to the first 20 film properties are co-owned by Danjaq LLC and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios (the technical successor to subsidiary United Artists). The copyrights to ''Casino Royale, Quantum of Solace, Skyfall and Spectre, are shared between Danjaq LLC, MGM, and Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. Films made outside the control of Danjaq Two Bond films have been made outside the control of Danjaq, the first was the 1967 film Casino Royale, with David Niven as Bond; the second was the 1983 film Never Say Never Again, a remake of Thunderball. Never Say Never Again was the result of a legal dispute involving Kevin McClory, one of the credited co-writers of the story used for the novel Thunderball, who was awarded the film rights to the novel in a 1963 settlement with Ian Fleming. Litigation Danjaq LLC v. James Bond Ltd On 13 July 2009 Danjaq applied under s.69(1)(b) of the Companies Act 2006 for a change of name of James Bond Ltd, which had been registered since 12 June 2009. James Bond Ltd was ordered by the adjudicator at the Company Names Tribunal to change its name and to not register another company with an offending name. The respondent was also ordered to contribute toward Danjaq's costs.Danjaq LLC v. James Bond Ltd Retrieved 23 September 2014 References External links * Danjaq LLC v. Sony Corp., 263 F.3d 942 (9th Cir. 2001) Category:James Bond Category:Holding companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Santa Monica, California Category:1962 establishments in the United States Category:Companies established in 1962 Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:American film studios